Late Spring Nights
by DucttapedCheshireCat
Summary: Zexion, Naminé, Axel and Demyx hang around a night. A tribute to friendship. Some yaoi boyxboy love AkuDem. Rated for sexual themes.


Uh.. yeah.. I wrote this while sleep deprived. the idea got to me at a friend's palce in the middle of the night and stgarted writing it.

hope you enjoy it :D

Some yaoi in there

* * *

It was a warm summer day and it was two weeks left of school. Sure, Zexion had a year left to go, but it was still nice to almost be done. It felt good; his last summer vacation. Come next year he would be unemployed, but for now, he could just have a summer vacation and enjoy it. The day had been ridiculously warm and Zexion had spent it with a friend in town, buying some new clothes and eating ice cream. Once he got home, he had read some, enjoyed the weather with his mother. But later when he got a nosebleed he had to go inside.

He called Naminé later to ask her if she wanted to hang out. She wasn't sure since she didn't know if she could get someone to take care of her son while she was out and she was going to watch a movie with her fiancé's mother. Though later she called again and said that the movie was cancelled. Zexion had barbequed with his parents and then Naminé had come over. They played with computers, talked and just had fun. Naminé was that sort of person. They had been best friends for 11 years, though they had fallen apart and found each other again over and over. But now they were in one of those time when they'd found each other again. They hung out as often they could, doing nothing special and everything special. They knew each other inside and out and knew how the other worked. They could fool around, being two teenagers, 17 and 18, and just fool around, being their normal silly selves and they could be deep, talk about everything and nothing, confessing and pouring their hearts out. Crying and then in the next moment laugh again. Though it was hard to find time with Zexion having school, depression, meetings and more school and Naminé having a son on nearly a year old to take care of, they tried to hang out as much as possible. Usually they hung around at Naminé's place since they lived three houses apart, but since Naminé sometimes stayed at her fiancé's place instead, the time was limited.

When Naminé came over, she told him that she had met Demyx on her way and they had talked. Demyx had been on his way to Axel's and since Naminé and Demyx had walked together, they'd talked and Demyx had suggested that they all meet later and did something. Zexion shrugged, said it could be fun. Once, about three years ago he and Demyx had been a couple, but it broke and now they were just friends. Naminé and Axel had also been together but that was even further back, forgotten in history. Now they were all friends.

Zexion shrugged and nodded in agreement. It could be fun. They usually had. Naminé and Zexion sat at his place until nearly 11 pm, when they decided to take a walk. Once out, they called Demyx to hear what they were up to and see if they wanted to meet. They decided to meet by the schoolyard where Zexion, Naminé and Axel had been going for 6 years.

Naminé and Zexion didn't have to wait long until the other two guys showed up. They both smiled and waved, deciding to convert Demyx into starting to role-playing and therefore found it amusing to give him murderous glance as the two boys came closer.

"We're gonna convert you to a role-player, Demyx!" Naminé shouted out happily. Demyx raised an eyebrow before they all laughed. They played in the schoolyard for nearly an hour, Zexion feeling more free, happy and carefree than he had done in a long time. He laughed, ran around and did stupid things he normally never would allow himself to do. Maybe it was his new medicine, maybe it was the fact that he dared to actually be himself with these people, or maybe it was the fact that he just didn't care because he was overly tired and sugar high.

They played in the swings, trying to decide who dared to go highest, swinging fastest. They bounced on a weird square thing that had springs and bounced when you jumped on it. They did all the old games that they used to play on it, bouncing from edge to edge, everyone jumping at the same time, one sitting on one edge and the other stood by the other one and the second person jumped up on it, making the first one fly. When Axel did this to Zexion, he nearly choked on the smoke he was exhaling and then they all laughed until they nearly fell over.

"I AM ABOUT TO PEE MYSELF TO DEATH!" Naminé exclaimed as they laughed, and made everyone laugh even more at the way that the sentence made no sense what so ever.

Once they were sick of the mosquitoes and the playground, they started walking around the neighbourhood instead, talking of old memories of when they were kids and used to play here. They walked around to their old play-spots, talking and laughing of old memories, being the teenagers they were without having to pretend to be older for the sake that they were between 17 and 19. Just fooling around and having fun, almost like two years previous when they always sat and ate sandwiches in Naminé's kitchen at around 1 am, laughing and trying to keep quiet because Naminé's parents were sleeping in the room next to the kitchen, and her father was a very light sleeper.

That had been fun as well… Axel hadn't been a part of that gang, he was new, or an old newbie since he used to be a part of them, a very long time ago.

Once they reached Zexion's driveway they looked around. Sick and tired of insects and the slight chill. Sure, it was a warm night, but since the sun was missing, it was still rather chilly and they all had very little clothes since it had been a super warm day.

Naminé tipped her head to the side.

"We were thinking of watching a movie, you guys wanna join us?" Axel and Demyx looked at each other. Demyx bounced a bit.

"I wanna play video games…." He whined. "And you need to do your English assignment." He said to Axel in a serious tone of voice.

"Come on, guys..." Zexion said, smiling softly. "It'll be fun."

"Nah... But maybe we can get together again once you've watched the movie…?" Zexion thought this over and then nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." They nodded and parted, Zexion and Naminé going in to Zexion's house, the other two guys heading towards Axel's place.

Naminé and Zexion didn't get to the movie watching though. Instead they started to record a movie with Zexion's webcam.

Axel and Demyx didn't get to the homework and video gaming either. Once they'd closed the door to Axel's room, Demyx had pinned Axel against the door and pressed their lips together. It was rather fun actually. Every one thought Axel was straight, and here he was, having a secret relationship with Demyx of all persons. Demyx, who everyone knew was gay.

Once they broke away, they were all lost limbs, swollen lips, panting and racing hearts.

"They were gonna watch a movie... That should give us about two hours…" Demyx whispered. Axel nodded and they fell down on the big queen size bed.

**xXx**

Zexion and Naminé laughed as they danced around on Zexion's bed to the song they were playing while recording. They had fun, the song was good and for once they were just two teenagers without too much responsibility.

**xXx**

Demyx's shirt was on the floor, and Axel's soon followed suit, all that were heard was panting and the sound of bedspread rustling.

**xXx**

They were done recording and Zexion as boredly clipping the movie, putting in music and texts.

**xXx**

Lips graced necks, naked chests and stomachs, hands fumbling over skin, slick with sweat and heated words were whispered into ears. Shivers running through bodies as fingers brushed over body parts. Tongues played over clavicles and lips making poppy bruises, painting their chests in cascades of color. Red, blue, purple.

**xXx**

"Come on, Zex." Naminé sighed. "If we had been watching a movie, it should've been over by now."

"Mmmm…" Came the slate haired boy's answer. "I just need to finish this, almost done." Naminé sighed again and tapped her fingers against her laptop, watching the boy play with his own.

"…. There." Zexion nodded. "All done. Call Demyx and say that we're coming as soon as we've watched this through." Naminé nodded and picked up Zexion's cell phone, searching Demyx's number.

**xXx**

When the phone rang, Demyx and Axel were half dozing on the bed, cuddling in post-coital bliss. Demyx answered the phone and tried to sound sober.

"Y'helo"

"Hi, it's Naminé. We didn't get to the movie watching but we've been playing around. If you're still up for it, we can come over now."

"Um, sure."

"Awesome. Just give us ten minutes so we can watch a thing we recorded."

"Sounds good. See you." They hung up and Demyx leaned over the redhead, brushing his lips against the other's.

"Nam and Zex are ready so we gotta get up from this now."

**xXx**

Once they had watched through the movie and laughed at their own stupidity, Naminé and Zexion collected their stuff and walked out through the door, Zexion locking it behind him. As they walked, they lit up cigarettes and Zexion laughed.

"It would be fun to go to an all night open gas station. Buy some new cigarettes since I'm running out." Naminé fell for the idea instantly.

"Oh, that would be fun… I haven't done stupid things like this since before my son was born." Zexion grinned. It was a stupid idea, seeing that it was nearly half past two in the morning, but it appealed to him. They walked the short distance to Axel's house and met the boys half way. Then they had to convince them.

"Come on, Dem. It'll be fun." Naminé grinned and clapped her hands together. Demyx shook his head.

"No, I don't want to… I'm cold."

"You can borrow a jacket from me…?" Zexion said and hugged the blond. "Come on, Dem. I need to buy cigarettes… I can give you one?" Demyx sighed, but after some more convincing, he agreed. They decided to go and get their bikes and then meet outside Zexion's house.

Once back again, Zexion ran in to find a sweater for himself, a jacket for Demyx and his ID card so he could buy his cigarettes. Otherwise the whole trip would be for nothing. It took some time, so once he had written a note to his parents, in case they would wake up in the middle of the night and find their only son gone, along with his friend, and their computers still running in his bedroom, they'd be worried, and once he found his ID, he headed outside. Axel and Demyx were already there, and Zexion quickly pulled sweater and scarf on before throwing the other jacket on Demyx.

Once they were all dressed and not cold, they set out. On their way they met a lot of drunken people, since it was a Saturday night and about the time when all the night clubs closed. They just laughed to themselves and ignored all the drunks, humming happily and laughing.

An outsider would probably think that they were drunk with the way they laughed and the blustering, but they had fun. High on life or something. Nicotine overdose, if it wasn't for the fact that they would be dead if that was the case. They just had fun, it was a wonderful night and the sun made them happy.

They reached their destination about 20 minutes later and parked their bikes outside. The small parking lot was full of cars and drunken people, a police car hovering around, watching everyone. They headed inside and got in line. Naminé bought herself an ice cream, Axel bought a coke and Zexion got his cigarette package. Once done, they went outside and went to sit on a bridge, looking down on the calm water and just laughed due to lack of sleep.

Once they were done smoking, they went to Axel's place. Zexion got on the computer, before they had a video game tournament, battling each other all over the place. Zexion got his ass kicked left, right and centre, Naminé got her head handed to her on a silver plate, Axel kicked everyone's asses and Demyx played decently. But both Axel and Demyx had been playing a lot for a long time, so it wasn't that much of a surprise to anyone.

Once the clock was closing in on 6 am, Demyx and Axel had started playing Super Mario to SNES, they were all tired and bored. Axel was on the floor, Demyx and Zexion lounging in the couch. Zexion clung on the blond, cold and tired, even though the room was very warm from all the electric stuff that was on, and the fact that it was a tiny room filled with four persons.

Axel made Mario climb up on a hill in the game and looked around in the room.

"This feels like a nice hill" He called out, to no one in particular and the rest of them started to laugh. He only made it worse when he continued with "What does it do? What is it good for?" Zexion laughed so hard he had troubles breathing and Demyx just shook his head.

"Naminé, get ready... We should leave. It's nearly 6:30 am and Axel seems about ready to fall asleep… So does everyone else in this room right now." Naminé nodded and she, Demyx and Zexion rose and gathered their stuff, said 'good morning' to Axel and got their bikes.

They went to a close by kindergarten, where a big hill was, biking up the hill and sat down to smoke before they parted.

They sat in the early morning sun, the clock was closing in on 6:30 am and it was a warm morning. While they enjoyed the warmth of the sun gracing their cheeks, they smiled sleepily, laughing and talking, taking the time to slow down from the night's activities. Sleepiness came over them but they ignored it, feeling happily blissful from a night when they'd just had fun. Once the cigarettes were burned down to the filters, dropped in the dewy grass and stepped on, they biked down the steep slope, laughing all the way.

They all biked to Zexion's place that were the closest to use the bathroom and then Naminé and Demyx said goodnight and left.

Zexion walked inside, locking the door behind them and sank down on his bed. After an hour or two in front of the computer he was out like a candle, lying the wrong way in bed, clothes still on and no cover.

His mother woke up about two hours later and smiled when she saw her son, sleeping heavily and closed the door to his room after turning off the lights.

* * *

Please leave a review? =D


End file.
